


Interview

by Abstratikits



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Idk what to write for this lmao, M/M, NOBODY DIES THANK GOD, Richie Tozier is a Good Significant Other, Richie Tozier is a comedian, Richie Tozier is interviewed, This is a little somethin somethin, This is just an excuse for me to write during Quarantine, no but seriously I love this fic sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstratikits/pseuds/Abstratikits
Summary: Richie Tozier is taken into interview and asked a lot of the same questions, but today most of them are about Eddie. He enjoys himself as he talks about Eddie and other parts of his life. This takes place after a few years of Eddie confessing.Based off of @kaspbrak_kid’s fanfiction, “here in your arms”.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaspbrak_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrak_kid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here in your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101573) by [kaspbrak_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrak_kid/pseuds/kaspbrak_kid). 



> Alright so this AU does NOT belong to me, but I HAD to make this just because I’m enjoying the HELL out of the fanfic, “here in your arms”, by @kaspbrak_kid. I hope that you guys will like it! :3  
> Here’s their profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrak_kid/profile  
> sorry it’s so short y’all

“Hey, I’m Richie Tozier, and.. I’m gonna be answering questions that fans ask on the daily.”

_[intro plays, a bit of Tozier laughing following after.]  
_

_[ **What made you become a comedian?**_ _]_

“Oh, well this ones easy.” _Tozier shifts and looks up._ “Ever since I was a kid, I.. I liked to be the one that made everyone crack up. I didn’t have a lot of friends but the friends I had are the friends I still have today, and I’m really lucky to be having them still.” _He smiles._ “I especially liked messing around with Eddie, and.. yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids.. and I guess after I graduated college I felt like.. like ‘Man, I really miss making people laugh,’ because our friend group had separated at the time, and I just was determined from then on.” 

_[ **How did you and Eddie get together?**_

”Ooh...” _Tozier giggles, straightening his posture._ ”This is a fun story. It all started when I was in love with a baby of my friend’s for awhile, and so I’d been taking care of her so much that my friends and he were like, ‘Dude, you need to have a break, go to the fuckin Grand Canyon’ and I was like ‘Nah man,’ and they went ‘Too bad, we already got you tickets for yourself and another person, preferably Eddie.’ And I was of course honored and ecstatic, y’know? I get to finally have time with the lifelong ‘crush’ of mine,” _he says with quote-un-quote fingers._ “So we were there and we enjoyed the hell out of it, we made a friend, which by the way.. he apparently got really jealous of? It was hilarious,” _he laughs aloud,_ “but anyway. One day he just confessed out of panic and it took me a good ten to twenty minutes to process it all, we both felt like we were gonna throw up.. romantic, I know.. but then we made out all night and it was all in all a really, really good night.” _He ends it with a smile, then adding on,_ “It was more chaotic then it sounds, I mean he was literally asking for a trash can,” _Tozier, again, laughs hysterically._

_[ **Are you scripted or are you an open book when it comes to performing?** ]_

”Haha!” _He laughs._ ”Well no, here’s the thing. I USED to be scripted and.. shit, I might get fired for this..” _he chuckles,_ “But listen. My boss made scripts for me to read before I met Eddie again, because he thought that my jokes weren’t funny enough. He thought that all of my jokes were the same and shit, which.. they kinda were at the time.. but hey!” _He turns to face the camera now, pointing a finger with big eyes._ “I’m a grown man now, dammit! I can say all the shit I want!” 

_[ **What’s the story behind your Instagram name, “@trashmouthtozier”?** ]  
_

”What’s the.. what?” _He peers his eyes, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with his shirt._ “Shit, I need new glasses. I’m getting old as fuck.” _A snicker is heard, not belonging to him._

—

“What’s the story behind your Instagram name.. oh!” _He sits up._ “Now I know. Basically, I was just called that my whole life. I have a really shitty potty-mouth and so I guess it just started with my friend, Beverly, and she was just like, ‘Haha, trashmouth,’ and then everyone took it and then it just became my nickname.” _He starts to chuckle._ “How ironic is that, that being the question and what I said at first.” _He bursts out laughing._  
  


 _[ **What**_ **_do you do when you have your free-time?_ ** _]_

”Free-time? Funny.” _He chuckles a little bit, clearing his throat._ ”No, but um.. for free-time I don’t really do as much as people expect. I’m a really laid-back person. Usually I’ll go and bug Eddie and make him regret loving me more, or we’ll go to our friend’s house, et cetera.” _He smiles again._ “It’s mostly just Eddie and I hanging out together, though. We really like to grab ahold of our time together when he can. He really likes attention especially if I’m back from a show or just finishing up a tour.” _Then it cuts to Tozier finishing up a laugh._ “He’ll probably hate me for saying—I’m spilling a lot of secrets today. You guys are in for a treat!” 

_[ **Do you remember your most favorite show? If so, what happened?** ]  
_

”Oh! Yeah, I do actually. So it was my upcoming birthday, and I had to do a show on that day. Y’know, to get in all the fun birthday-addition jokes. And because my friends and Eddie wanted to do something they all went to the show, I let em in, and I remember how much they were cheering for me and I remember their smiles, and Eddie’s frowns every time I told the audience something about him. At the very end of the show, before I walked off the stage, they threw up flowers to the front of the stage and whooped loudly, and the audience yelled too. It was a nice feeling and Eddie even came up and gave me a kiss in front of everyone. It was great.”

_[ **What was your first show like?** ]_

“Ummmm... pretty fucking scary,” _he starts. “_ I am one to have pretty big anxiety, so.. when I was a 28 year old, who had just graduated college, it was all pretty nerve-racking. Everyone liked the jokes though, some people hit me up, and then I guess I went to having my own shows and such.”

_[ **What do you have to say for the grocery shop photo?** ]  
_

”Jesus, I remember that.” _He grins._ “Yeah.. I didn’t expect that to come and blow up on the Internet. People thought I had hooked up with someone at the time and had a kid, majority of them were like, ‘ _Oh my God! I never knew he could even take care of a baby!’,_ but um.. it was pretty strange. Weird. Didn’t know I had stalker fans.” _He tips his head to the camera now, pointing at it._ “Stop stalking me you weird fucknuts, I should be able to see me on the red carpet and that’s it.”

_[ **Finally.. is Eddie** **here**?] _

_Richie reads it, glancing up now and shining his teeth._ “Indeed he is.Get your sexy ass in the camera for everyone to see your beautiful self, dammit.” ” _No!”_ _Everyone laughs, except for Eddie._ “Come on... you’re no fun. I’ll drag your ass to the camera if I have to. _“You won’t!”_ ”You’re short, it’ll be easy.” _“Yeah, because those inches went onto your fuckin forehead.”_ _More laughing, a pause. A new voice. “They’ve never fucking changed...” The laughing continues._

_—_

_“_ Thank you guys for watching today’s interview! I’m Richie Tozier, and I’ll see you around.”   
  
—

_As the outro music plays, another clip of Tozier comes up._

“Ahh, that was good,” _Tozier says, about to stand up. Looking back up, he frowns._ “Eddie, pleeeeaaase come in. Everyone will be sad that they don’t see your overgrown beard. Pl— Yay!!!” _Eddie enters the_ _frame._ “Which camera is—oh. Hey!” _Eddie waves and grins sarcastically. Tozier watches him._ “If you happen to just be watching this, please stop watching this idiot’s content. He’s a twerp, and you all should know that. Goodbye.” _He leaves the frame with everyone chuckling, and the same voice in the back saying, “Jesus Eddie, you’re your husband’s biggest hater.“ Everyone laughs. “Yeah Bill! DUH!”  
_

 ** _Ext clip._**


End file.
